Flowable explosive, such as emulsion explosive, is conventionally delivered in surface and underground applications using gravity tanks. Gravity tanks have a high centre of gravity and are not easily transportable. They also require a top access structure for cleaning and maintenance of the inside walls to prevent crystallization of the emulsion explosive. The top access structure limits tank capacity and is a fall hazard for workers.
A need therefore exists for a mobile, self-cleaning delivery platform for flowable explosive.